


Take my breath away

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: Harry takes risks to hear the voices of those he lost





	Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Drabble placeholder for a future idea

What about a post war Harry who is a bit like Bella from Twilight (stay with me). When he's in high risk situations or close to death he 'hears' the voices of those who have died. And he's lonely and sad and struggling with post war trauma. So he keeps putting himself in riskier and riskier situations. 

Then one day he does something that cuts off his air, just long enough that he starts to see and hear people. His parents, Sirius. 

So he starts doing it more and more. To get that feeling of peace, of floating, of the edge of life and death. 

And then Draco catches him doing it one day. 'If you're going to be an idiot at least do it with someone else around. Merlin.'

So then it's Draco's hand on his throat. Draco taking his breath. Draco up close against him. 

And then Harry is thinking less about the voices and more about how it feels to be looking into silver eyes as his lungs scream for air.


End file.
